The Truth Must Be Told
by Annie3
Summary: A story describing, a seris of events which would entail, after Danielle eventually tells Henry the truth at Amboise.
1. Chapter I

The Truth Must Be Told  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine  
  
Note: This is a story about what would happen if Danielle had (eventually) told Henry the truth at Amboise. This is my first Ever After fic and I would love any feedback from readers. I love Ever After and am addicted to the movie. Enjoy (  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Danielle felt as though her heart would break, that is, if it were not already broken. His Royal Highness Prince Henry, the man she loved, stood before her now, raging with passion and ecstatic voice, about his love for her. Yet she knew this, this wonderful, pure relationship, could never last. This moment could not continue forever as she hoped, and so her heart wept.  
  
For she Danielle was nothing more than a servant. She had deceived the prince into believing she was more, that she was a countess. And now she must pay the price, she resolved.  
  
Henry moved closer to her now. Love was burning in his brilliant eyes. Oh it was too much to bear. Danielle choked back another sob. Henry was so close she could feel his warm breath upon her face. 'Oh to stay this way forever' she dreamed. But she knew the dream must end here. For at that moment Henry placed his hand under her chin, lifting her bowed head gently.  
  
"Now then, what is it you had to tell me?"  
  
Danielle could not face him. She could not tell him. She felt lost, more lost perhaps than she had ever felt before. She turned away from Henry so her back was towards him.  
  
"Simply that, last night was the happiest night of my life." She whispered, feeling cowardly and ashamed as she did so. She hadn't told him. She had made a fine mess of the situation and she knew it.  
  
She could never see him again, she knew that, and it hurt for she loved him so. She looked him all over, memorising each perfect detail of his body. Choking and sobbing she turned to leave.  
  
She felt a tug at her arm. Henry still had hold of her hand. He drew her in, closer to his warm, safe body, exactly where Danielle wanted to be, yet exactly where she knew she should not, could not be.  
  
He pulled her even closer, and bent down to her level. His soft lips came closer to hers. Oh how she wanted to let him kiss her, to feel his lips upon hers, for what would be the last time.  
  
Her heart beat quickened. She tilted her own chin upwards to meet his lips with her own. As their lips met Danielle felt her heart soar with joy. Theirs was a kiss filled with passion and longing, and for Danielle it was one of goodbye, which added even more emotion into her turbulent kissing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Prince Henry had been thrilled beyond measure when Nicole had turned up just earlier to the ruins. It was rather late in the day and he had begun to wonder and worry. For he loved Danielle with all his heart and he had been so certain she loved him also.  
  
So when she had shown up, looking every bit the angel he thought she was, in a beautiful pure white gown, with her sensuous long hair wrapped elegantly in a chignon. His spirits and heart had soared.  
  
His feeling of joy had momentarily turned to those of worry, when he saw her usually, bright, expressive face was pale, and slightly puffy, and that she was walking somewhat awkwardly.  
  
However she had claimed to be fine, although slightly not herself. So in the heat of his feelings of love, his feelings of anxiety were diminished.  
  
He began to tell her of his plans which had kept him awake half of the night. His plans and his thoughts of her, he added to himself. He paid no heed to her when she said there was much to be said, for he wanted her to share the excitement of all he had planned to do for his country, out of the inspiration of her.  
  
When he had exhausted his ideas, and confessions of eternal love. He turned to her. To hear what it was she found so necessary to tell him. He was pained to note that her head was down, she looked upset, and that she was making her best efforts not to cry.  
  
"Your not making this easy." She had said to him. What was it she needed to say. Surely it could not be that hard to tell someone you love something that important to you.  
  
He lifted her chin and asked her to speak. She breathed in unsteadily, shakily, still she was trying not to cry.  
  
"Simply that, last night was the happiest night of my life."  
  
She had replied. Henry knew this was not the whole truth. But he wanted her to be happy so badly.  
  
'In time.' He thought. 'When she trusts me more she will share it all.  
  
He felt her turn, but he reeled her back in, with the grip he still held on her arm.  
  
He wanted, needed to kiss her. To feel her close to him.  
  
He lowered his lips to hers, as she raised hers to him. They met in unison and Henry felt behind that kiss, a passion which was indescribable. The kiss deepened, and Henry found himself becoming lost in her.  
  
He moved his arms around to her back. He needed to feel her even closer, to devour her and make them whole, one, within each other.  
  
Danielle felt his arms move around to her back, and in a moment of passion, he pushed against her back, in an attempt to bring her closer to him.  
  
Danielle moaned in pain, and pulled away from him, sobbing and gasping for breath. The pain had been to much to bear. She couldn't of pretended otherwise like she had so wanted to.  
  
Her wounds had been poorly tended. They were only fresh today, and were still uncovered and raw. Her dress had been rubbing against them uncomfortably all day, and she knew they were still weeping and bleeding.  
  
Danielle stole a quick glance up at Henry, he was looking down at her with confusion and worry. She had destroyed everything now. Even if she tried to run it would do no use. Henry deserved to know what was happening, and now she knew she must explain it all.  
  
"Nicole, please what is it? Have I hurt you? Please Nicole, what is wrong?"  
  
His concern stabbed at her heart with more pain than her lashing marks could ever produce. How awful for him to care for her so much, when she was about to crush the wonderful world they had made together.  
  
"Your Highness" she gasped through the pain. "Please forgive me, for I have deceived you beyond measure."  
  
"Nicole, darling. Nothing you could do, my dear could possibly be as bad as all that. I love you so. I will of course forgive you. And please I implore you call me Henry, for we are equals you and I. Bound by love."  
  
"No" Danielle moaned. "Sire please, I beg of you listen." Her head was down and tears fell freely from her eyes. Her body was searing with the pain from her back and could feel the blood seeping through her dress.  
  
It was now, or never she knew it. She had to tell him now.  
  
"Sire"  
  
"Henry" he interrupted. He was still confused as to what could possibly be wrong.  
  
'Your Highness. I am not who I said I am. The day you first saw me at court, I was there only to save the life of a man who was like a father to me, and an irreplaceable figure in my household. I thought I would never see you again, and so when you asked for a name, any name. I gave you the first one that came to mind. The name of my mother. It pains my heart to know I lied to you, when I loved you so. But it is the truth. For my name is Danielle de Barbarac and I am but a servant. I had merely dressed as a courtier to free Maurice. It was never my intention to deceive you, and I can never apologise enough for hurting you so."  
  
Henry was quiet. Too quiet. She was too afraid to look up at him, she feared his reaction greatly.  
  
Henry could not believe what he was hearing. This woman who he had thought he loved, who he had pledged his life to, had been lying to him the entire time. He looked down at her, disgust plain in his eyes. He did not for a moment see the woman he had, only moments before been spouting his love for. He saw only a liar, a traitor, and a lowly servant.  
  
The knowledge that his thoughts were wrong and disgusting, flew across his mind. But his heart was far too shattered at the present to take much notice.  
  
Anger coursed through his veins. He had been made a fool of. He looked at her, with her head down, tears falling freely and plentifully down her face onto the ground.  
  
He grasped her shoulders firmly, roughly and shook her. His heart was wounded and he was so upset.  
  
Millions of thoughts ran through his mind.  
  
"Why?" he screamed at her as he shook her violently. " You never loved me, your just like all the rest, no different at all." He appeared as a mad man, so great was his pain and suffering.  
  
A shrill cry of pain split the air. It had come from Nicole.. no Danielle. He stopped shaking her, and looked down at her shattered visage, pushing her away from him roughly.  
  
She fell to her knees before him, at his feet.  
  
"Please Sire, I beg you, listen to me. I did love you. I do love you, oh so very much. Too much I fear, for I will never get over how much I have hurt you."  
  
Sobbing overtook her words, and she remained crouched at his feet, sobs racking her shuddering body.  
  
Henry had shut her eyes when she had fallen and begun to speak. The guilt was too much. For he did love her still. She was the same beautiful, smart, caring woman, only her name had changed. And now he was ashamed at his actions.  
  
He tried to open his eyes, preparing himself for the image of her, his love, crumbled at his feet, begging for his forgiveness and love when it should be him begging her.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down. The sight turned his blood cold.  
  
There she was, her face buried in the dirt, body shaking in pain. But it was not that which bothered him.  
  
Her entire back was soaked through, with a substance that could only be one thing, blood.  
  
Blood covered her back. The sight was nearly too much for him. The guilt was enormous. He had hurt her, when she was already hurting badly. But why? Why was she so injured?  
  
Henry crouched down so he was nearly level with Danielle.  
  
He placed his hands on her gently, coaxing her to rise up.  
  
"Darling please, look at me." He implored.  
  
Tentatively Danielle raised her head, although not her eyes. They remained as always, down.  
  
"Your Highness" she croaked "I can never tell you enough times how sorry I am. Please punish me, for I deserve it more than anyone for breaking your heart and trust."  
  
Her voice was regretful and sorrowful.  
  
'Why?' Henry wondered 'When I should be the one feeling all those things.'  
  
But that would come later, now he needed to know why she was hurt so badly.  
  
"Danielle, look at me. Please tell me, whatever has happened to your back?"  
  
Danielle gasped she had forgotten. The pain in her heart was so great that the pain in her body paled in comparison.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to see that Your Highness. It is nothing to worry about, so please I beg you again do not sound so concerned. I do not deserve your sympathy. It is merely a punishment from my master."  
  
Danielle refrained from using the Baronesses name, she did not want her in trouble after all, even though she was occasionally horrid to Danielle she was the only mother she had ever known, and her beloved fathers wife. That above all would make her eternally loyal.  
  
Henry was disgusted. No one punished their servants like this these days. The practise and been practically outlawed and now he knew why. How could anyone as wonderful as Danielle do anything to warrant punishment that even the worst thieves were not subjected to.  
  
"Danielle, pray tell me what you did to deserve such a harsh punishment."  
  
Danielle had glanced up momentarily at the sound of her true name at the prince's lips. How she had longed for him to speak to her, and use her real name. But she quickly averted her eyes again as he tried to catch them with his own.  
  
Danielle was confused. Henry appeared to not be angry with her anymore. And was in fact concerned for her welfare. Perhaps it was possible that he did still love her after all.  
  
'No Danielle' she inwardly scolded herself. 'He couldn't not after the way you have deceived him.'  
  
"Please Your Highness, don't let it worry you. I assure you it was nothing more than I deserve. If not for the crime I committed then, but for hurting you. One way or another I have got only a small taste of what I deserve."  
  
Henry's heart ached to hear her talk like that. For he knew she deserved nothing more than love. His love he hoped. If she would still accept it.  
  
"Danielle I love you. And I know that you could not possibly deserve what you got. Please tell me why this has happened."  
  
Danielle's heart quivered. And fresh tears burst from her eyes. But now they were tears of happiness, joy.  
  
"Sire, is what you said true? Forgive my impertinence, but do you really.. Love me?"  
  
Henry laughed "My dearest Danielle, if it is possible I love you more now than I did earlier today. I love you with all my being. You are the one for me. Servant or not. I love you."  
  
Danielle's whole being swelled with elation. She threw herself into the princes arms, paying no heed o the throbbing pain in her back.  
  
"Sire, I love you, I have loved you ever since we first met. I love you with all my being."  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
"Yes My Lord?"  
  
"Please, I ask you again. Call me Henry"  
  
"As you wish... Henry"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There will be more added to this story if people like it. I have an idea for the second part which would deal with Prince Henry finding out about the Baroness etc. Please let me know what you think in your reviews.  
  
Love always Annie 


	2. Chapter II

The Truth Must Be Told  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine  
  
Note: This is the next chapter. There will be more to come. I have decided to make this a chapter fic. I hope you all enjoy it and I ask you please, if you read also review, it is my lifeline and encouragment to continue. Thanks.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Danielle could not remember ever feeling as unbelievably content as she did at that very moment. She had told Henry, her prince, the truth and he had accepted her for who she was. 'And now' she couldn't help but think 'everything might just turn out alright.'  
  
Henry pulled Nico... no Danielle gently to her feet. 'This may take some getting used to' he thought with regard to her change in name. 'But, 'Danielle' suits her well.' He was in love and so everything was wonderful in the world.  
  
"My love?"  
  
"Yes, Henry?" Still she felt ill at ease calling the prince of France by his christian name. Even if she did love him and he her, it felt so informal. She was used to the life of a servant, being treated as little importance to anyone, the knowledge that someone cared for her so greatly was hard for her to accept.  
  
"As much as I would love to stay here with you forever. We must decided what we intend to do now."  
  
Henry was right, and Danielle's utopian world came crashing down. What could they do? The Baroness? The thought of her turned Danielle's blood cold and she shivered involuntarily. Henry pulled her closer, gently and kissed the top of her head. He felt he needed to protect her. She had been on her own far to long.  
  
'And then there was the King and Queen. How would they take the news that their only son, and heir to the throne had chosen to marry a servant? Certainly that would not sit well in the royal court.'  
  
"Henry?" Danielle spoke softly, frightendly looking up at him and deeply into his eyes. "Your Mother and Father? I'm not sure that this is a good idea, they will hate me for what I am. You are too good to be with a servant." As she saw him begin to argue she quickly added "even if you do not think so, they will. And if they don't the rest of the royal court shall. Henry I'm sorry, but you deserve so much better."  
  
She turned away form him then, too ashamed to face the one she so loved. She thought of running, but she knew Henry deserved for her to stay and end things peacefully, she had run from him too many times.  
  
Henry inwardly scolded himself. He should of simply led her to the safety of the palace instead of worrying her so. But he hadn't been thinking clearly, he was so caught up in his feelings of love. But now that the thought had been bought out into the open Henry couldn't help but ponder the truth in it.  
  
How would his parents react? Perhaps his mother would be fine, and then maybe should could convince his father. King Francis was a hard man, however he always listened to his wife, especially when it came to matters concerning Henry.  
  
But would he want Danielle to be there to witness the first encounter his parents had with the news? He did not want to frighten her, when she was already so fearfull of royal life. With plenty of reason he added, for royalty had never been exactly lenient, nor kind to the class of servants.  
  
The more Henry thought on this matter the more it amazed him. His entire life he had never given his many servants a thought. They were there to do as he wished, nothing more. They were not people who had feelings, hopes, dreams, aspirations. They wanted only to do as he commanded.  
  
Now he was ashamed of his past attitudes. Here standing before him, with her head down, worry crinkling her perfect visage, was the most wonderful woman in the world. A woman he loved beyond all others. And she was a servant.  
  
'Yes' he thought with grim resolve, 'I cannot have Danielle around when I tell my parents the truth. They were unpredictable people and he wanted nothing less than to upset his beloved.  
  
He looked at her lovingly. Her back was towards him. She was to upset to face him. And then he remembered, her back, he would have to get a physician to look it over, and where would she got to, if not with him now. He would never send her home, to her master, when horrible things like this could be waiting for her again. He was at a complete loss as to what to do.  
  
"Danielle my dear, please look at me"  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders, carefully, lovingly. He then bent down so he could see into her amazing eyes, for she would not lift her chin.  
  
"I will never allow you to go back to your masters house again." He said with more conviction than he felt, for he never knew how the day may turn out. "However I feel it would be best if I was to inform my parents of the news of our engagement alone.  
  
She bit her lip softly, he could tell she was worried. "Henry I am more trouble to you than I am worth, do not worry about me so. I shall go home, if it is easier for you."  
  
She was so wonderful, she would do anything for him, he loved her so.  
  
"No my dear please never speak like that again. You are worth anything and everything. You are the world to me. Fear not fair princess for I have a plan. You will come with me now to the palace, however, and for this I apologise profusely, I think it should be for the best if you were to enter around the back, into the servants quarters, I will show you where to go. I will station someone there to clean you up, and look at your wounds. A fresh gown will be bought to you, and you may wait there until I come and collect you. It shan't take long my darling Danielle and then I can introduce you to your new parents in law."  
  
He was quite pleased with his plan. And Danielle agreed. She felt no shame, she had said at entering the palace through the servants entrance, and why should she. He was glad for he had not wanted to offended her.  
  
However whilst telling her of his plan many questions had been bought to his mind. He knew little of Danielle's life and family. Up until a moment ago he thought she was the beautiful cousin of the Baroness de Ghent. And with just cause he thought suddenly, for was it not within that manor, the manor of The Baroness that he had picked her up on the way to the monastery. How on earth had such events come about. There was so much he needed to know. He debated to himself, as he grabbed her hand and they set of on the long walk to the castle whether she was strong enough to tell him right now. However he concluded that he must know all the facts before talking with his parents, and besides he reasoned Danielle had never proven herself to be anything but strong in the time he had known her.  
  
"Danielle?" he began tentatively not wanting to upset her and feeling as though he were walking on dangerous ground.  
  
"Please before I speak with my parents there are many things I must know, so that my story is in order."  
  
"Yes Henry." Replied Danielle worriedly for this conversation could only turn bad. "You may ask me anything you like, for you are, of course, entitled to know." She tried to smile at him then, but failed, she was dreading too greatly what he may ask her. And she knew she could not lie to the crown.  
  
"Why is it" He began wishing to god he had had more sense than to bring up this uncomfortable conversation. "That when I came to visit you, under the impression I received from a peasant boy that you were the cousin of the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, at the de Ghent manor you were already inside there, and fully dressed as a noble woman?"  
  
Danielle gasped. There was no decent answer to this question other than the truth. She would have to tell Henry everything.  
  
She breathed in deep, then stopped him. She wanted to tell him this story without interruptions. It was all very important to her.  
  
"Henry, you know, as I have told you before, that my father is dead. He died when I was eight years of age."  
  
She paused and saw the look of acknowledgment and recognition in Henry's eyes. So far so good she thought.  
  
"What I didn't tell you" She continued in a very subdued voice. "Is that two weeks before he died he bought home a new wife. My own mother had died shortly after giving birth to me. His new wife was the Baroness de Ghent."  
  
Henry gasped and began to speak but Danielle urged him with her eyes to silence. She needed to complete her story.  
  
"Her two daughters had come with her. And for two weeks we lived all together in the manor rather uneventfully. I was just a child and to me life continued almost as normal. But then, two weeks later as I said, my father died. I was an orphan now. And I was under the guardianship of my new step-mother the Baroness. 'She owned me now' was how she put it. I was but eight years old and to me this made sense. I thought she was grieving the death of my father, as I was, and that was why she was always in a bad mood. I didn't wish to upset her more, she was after all my step mother. So I did as I was told, without complaint, when she told me to move out of my room I simply did so, and when she told me to help in the kitchen, make breakfast, light the fires, clean the manor, I did so.  
  
Life continued like this for years. I never did anything to contest her. She was my darling fathers wife, and it was out of love for him that I did as I did. I loved the manor for it was his home and I knew, as the Baroness told me so that if I didn't do as she said that she could send me of the property, the only memory left of my father."  
  
Danielle looked down. She wondered what the prince would think of her now. He knew her story, she had nothing left to hide. She awaited his reaction with nervous anticipation.  
  
Henry, had never felt this angry in his life. As her story had begun he had felt little but pity. However as she went on his blood began to boil. The Baroness was Danielle's master, her step mother. Had the Baroness been the one to.... he had to know.  
  
"Danielle?" He questioned softly, he didn't want to upset her and he knew that that had been hard for her. "My darling look up at me and don't feel ashamed. Nothing is your fault, you are wonderful, and I love you. But my dearest I must know, was it the Baroness who, who." He faltered it was so painful for him to think that anyone would ever want to hurt someone as wonderful as Danielle.  
  
"Was she the one" He began again "Who, hurt you?" He couldn't speak of what was done but she knew what he meant.  
  
A silent tear fell from her eyes as she nodded "yes" she replied weakly barely above a whisper.  
  
Henry stepped up to her and cradled her body within his own. They rocked gently back and forth on the spot. Henry kissed the top of her head over and over muttering to her.  
  
"I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to upset you. She will never hurt you again. Don't you worry she will pay."  
  
"Don't feel bad Henry" Danielle spoke looking up at him for one of the first times. 'It's not your fault."  
  
Come he said to her grabbing her hand protectively and began walking again. We have much to do.  
  
There was no way he would allow his mother and father to refuse her now. Never would he send her back to the Baroness.  
  
They walked hand in hand towards the palace and stopped just before it came into view.  
  
Henry turned towards Danielle "Are you ready my darling"  
  
She nodded determined to be strong for his sake. Inside she was petrified at the thought of entering the royal palace.  
  
"Come then, there is much to do."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hey thanks for reading. Next part coming soon. Don't forget to review.  
  
Love always  
Annie  
xoxo 


	3. Chapter III

The Truth Must Be Told Chapter III  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me  
  
This is the next instalment please review and let me know what you think.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So with a gulp, Danielle put her first foot forward in a step towards the unknown. She was quivering in nervous anticipation  
  
The forest scenery was quaint and beautiful but for once Danielle failed to notice it.  
  
As the palace drew nearer and nearer Danielle's quivering turned shakier, and obvious, she was now completely petrified, and couldn't control herself. She half slumped to the forest floor and was only saved at the last minute by Henry's strong arms.  
  
" Calm down darling, please." Henry spoke softly so as not to upset her further.  
  
"I'll never let anything happen to you again, you'll never have to return to the Baroness. Your safe with me"  
  
Slowly, Henry's reassuring words, and strong warm arms began to make an effect.  
  
'She needs so much reassuring' Henry thought 'she must really be hurt deep.'  
  
It pained him to witness his love deal with such obvious pain and torment.  
  
Danielle inwardly scolded herself for being so weak. The last thing she wanted right now was to upset Henry further, he had had enough to deal with today. She still could not get over the fact that he did not mind about all she had told him.  
  
They continued on in comfortable silence, and soon the back of the palace drew into view. Servants could be seen scurrying around the back courtyard, kicking up clouds of dusty earth with their feet in their haste to complete their daily tasks. As they noticed the prince arrive each fell hastily and clumsily into low curtsies, Henry, however did not notice, he was to preoccupied in his mission, so Henry and the rather overwhelmed Danielle speed past the servants and left them to wonder and gossip in whispers about what the prince was doing there, and who the mysterious and beautiful young woman was, who was accompanying him.  
  
Henry and Danielle strode through the large scrubbed wooden kitchen door, and stepped inside to the royal kitchens. The room was made of magnificent proportions; everything was large and grand according to the standards of the day. At the very head of the kitchen, a rather robust, red faced woman was yelling orders a young, thin, little girl, whilst turning an impressively large spit. Sweat was streaming down her face and she was so preoccupied with her strenuous task that she had failed to notice the entrance of the prince. It was only when the little girl, who had been reduced to tears, gasped and fell to the ground in an inelegant curtsy that the woman realised who had recently entered her kitchen.  
  
The woman regained her composure slowly and then she herself sank into a curtsy of her own.  
  
"Your Majesty" she breathed, for turning the spit was tiring work. "Whatever brings you here. How can I be of some assistance?"  
  
The little girl, with flaming red hair was still deep in her bow, but her racking sobs could still be heard, for all that she was trying to muffle them into her faded, worn pinafore.  
  
Danielle looked down on the girl with the sorrow of recollection and memory in her eyes. Then on such strong impulse, she fell to her knees and gathered the startled little girl into her arms and cradled her gently.  
  
"Do not be sad darling," she whispered so only the child could hear. "Do not be afraid." Danielle remained on the floor holding the child, while a rather startled yet touched Henry began his business with the woman, who was in fact the head of servants in the royal household.  
  
"Madame Bundel" Henry began knowing he needed this woman's full co- operation, support, confidentiality, and agreeance for his plan to be successful. He knew also that she would probably require a bribe for her silence also. Normally Henry would judge the woman harshly for some of these home truths, however after knowing Danielle he had found new leases on life that he had never considered before. So he began gently and laid all his cards on the table.  
  
"I have an urgent and private matter I must take up with the King and Queen immediately, however it is essential that Mademoiselle De Barbac is safe and hidden while this is taking place. It is my hope that you will keep her here for a few hours, and take care of her every need."  
  
Madame Bundel looked down at the beautiful, kind looking, compassionate young lady, who was getting her lovely courtiers gown filthy by crouching on the ground as she was to tend to the little girl. She wondered briefly what such a kind humble young lady was doing being escorted into the palace kitchens with the prince who was well known for his intolerable arrogance and pride.  
  
"Certainly Your Highness" Madame Bundel replied dropping a bobbing curtsy "It would be a grand honour to tend to such a lovely young woman."  
  
Henry was startled to say the least. He had expected haggling, bargaining and bribery to gain the normally shrewd woman's silence. But as he followed the woman's gaze down to Danielle he realised what she was feeling. She would never have given her services freely to him, the future king of France, but she would lovingly and willingly care for the polite, compassionate girl that was his Danielle.  
  
"You do realise Madame Bundel" Henry continued determined to ensure his point, "That this matter must be kept extremely quiet, no one is to know she is here."  
  
"She'll arouse suspicion dressed like that Sire, I can't stop people gossiping if that's what you want, and they will gossip Sir."  
  
Henry looked momentarily worried, Madame Bundel was right. However Danielle soon interrupted him and soothed his fears.  
  
"Excuse me Madame Bundel, Henry, I do have my own dress in my bag here."  
  
Henry looked at her confused.  
  
"I bought it to change back into before I returned home" she explained however Madame Bundel was now the one looking on at her confused 'what good would another beautiful dress be to the girl, one the same as the other would still arouse suspicions in a scullery kitchen.'  
  
Henry ignored the woman's obvious puzzlement figuring it was up to Danielle how much she wanted to inform or withhold from Madame Bundel.  
  
"Well then I shall take my leave" Said Henry gesturing to Danielle. She placed the child gently on the hearth rug, one very much similar to the one she had slept on so many times in her youth, just like this child, and rose to her feet.  
  
"I hope to return to you shortly with brilliant news" he said, and then more quietly "Please allow Madame Bundel to take care of your back." For the blood on Danielle's back had congealed slightly however still it was slowly seeping out in dregs. Henry's cape had been covering the offensive wound until this point however now she had to return it to him and her shameful secret would be revealed.  
  
Danielle nodded and a single tear fell daintily from her eye. Henry brushed it aside and kissed the wet spot where it had been tenderly.  
  
"Do not be afraid, all will turn out well."  
  
"Good luck Henry" Said Danielle giving him a slight push in the direction of their uncertain future.  
  
"Please take very good care of this woman Madame Bundel, for I love her dearly."  
  
"Of Course Sire" She replied curtsying once again.  
  
Henry removed his cape from Danielle's shoulders gently and caressed her face momentarily before heading off quickly out the door. He could not bear to see his love in so much pain and suffering.  
  
Danielle looked at Madame Bundel "Thank you very much" said she gracefully and graciously.  
  
Madame Bundel was still exceptionally confused at the situation but replied "Not a problem my dear, now come with me to the back room so you can change." Madame Bundel was desperate to know the details, as too such the person she was, however something in her instinct told her not to push to far too fast with this girl.  
  
"This way please Mademoiselle"  
  
"No please, call me Danielle."  
  
Again Madame Bundel was confused, why would a courtier ask a servant, even the head of royal servants, to call her by her Christian name.  
  
"No Mademoiselle I simply couldn't"  
  
"Please Madame Bundel, I could not be comfortable if you were to call me anything else. I am confused by this formal way of life, and greeting"  
  
Madame Bundel was taken aback again but simply replied "Follow me please." and she lead Danielle through another heavy wooden door into a marvellous washroom.  
  
A large tub full of steaming water was on a platform at the tip of the room, in front of a large window which allowed the bright afternoon sun to shine in, giving the room a deliciously warm glow and serenity. Sheets and rough peasant clothes hung from racks along one side of the room, and the other contained buckets and containers of home-made soaps and such.  
  
Danielle was extremely uncomfortable, not only because of the extreme physical discomfort of her swelling wounds but also because now she knew, she would have to reveal to Madame Bundel the truth of her story. For she would never lie to her elder or superior, and she knew Madame Bundel would ask. She also knew that now she would have to ask Madame Bundel to tend for her back, which would be equally embarrassing.  
  
Before Danielle could work up enough courage Madame Bundel stuck her head around the wash room door and screeched in a dreadful tone "Sarah, Sarah get in here now and help me out. God knows I can't do everything by myself."  
  
The little girl whom Danielle had treated with such care entered the room slowly, her head was bowed low, and she appeared terrified.  
  
"Sit there till I call for you child, and for God's sake stop sniffling."  
  
The girl braved a quick glance at Danielle and the look in her eyes touched Danielle's heart. Danielle smiled warmly and Sarah gave a timid smile in return.  
  
"Thank you very much for helping me out now Mademoiselle Sarah." Said Danielle softly so as not to scare the girl "I hope one day I may be able to do the same for you."  
  
Sarah startled a little, noticeably but did not reply, she was too terrified.  
  
Madame Bundel's astonishment was growing as each moment passed.  
  
"I'll get your dress out of this back then Mademoiselle.... aaa Danielle and hang it for you so it shan't be creased, would you like to bathe also?"  
  
Danielle took a deep breath, she knew this was the moment and she couldn't stall any longer.  
  
"Umm actually Madame Bundel, there is something of great favour I must ask of you."  
  
Startled by the worried tone of Danielle's voice Madame Bundel's hardened heart softened a little.  
  
"Yes child what is it? Anything can be done for you."  
  
Danielle, at a loss for what to do next simply turned around so her back, now without the covering of Henry's cape was bare and the soaked blood was more obvious than ever. She heard Mrs Bundel gasp, and a muffled wail of fright from Sarah.  
  
"Good heavens child what happened?" Nothing could have prepared Madame Bundel for this.  
  
Danielle took another deep breath and began to tell her story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry about the delay, hope you liked it more real soon Love Annie 


End file.
